Thirteen Words
by Quintic
Summary: He had only spoken thirteen words to me, but somehow, that was just enough to ruin my life. One-Shot, based on Johnny Cade's nurse. All rights belong to S. E. Hinton.


"Are you settled in?" I quietly asked the drowsy sixteen year old. He warily blinked his eyes, smiled, and nodded. I brushed some hair out of his eyes and clasped my hands together "Good night, Mr. Cade" I called as I began to exit the hospital room.

A small voice stopped me "It's Johnny" he murmured sleepily. I whirled around and he jumped in his hospital bed, "What did you say, Mr. Cade?" I asked him.

His head lolled to the side as the drugs began to kick in "You can call me Johnny" he muttered. I gave a small smile and nodded "You can call me Maria" I told him almost silently.

His head fell onto the pillow and I flicked off the room lights "Goodnight Johnny" I whispered. And as I closed the door, I could hear the faint murmur "Goodnight Maria."

I tip toed my way until I was a good distance from all the rooms, a personal habit of mine. I peered down the hall, only to see it barren. White and black spotted tile floors, plastic crème walls, and sea foam green doors. There was a lonely cart filled with what seemed to be dirty dishes, and I darted straight passed it until I reached the break room.

Most nurses here would say the break room was heaven, but I seemed to think differently. They smoked until the red walled room looked like hell, and the gray carpet was littered with ashes and dirt. Once in a while, the other nurses would try and persuade me to take a drag or a sip of beer, but I modestly declined.

I loved my patients like they were my own family and no cigar or brand of beer can take that away from me.

Then there was Elizabeth Dennis, one of my favorite nurses along by my side on the second floor. Unlike my shy, modest, and small side, she was loud, boisterous, and larger than life.

We were polar opposites but that's why we worked so well together. She had wild, frizzy red hair alongside her red freckles splattered across her face, and I had straight dark brown hair accompanied by a birth mark on the side off my rosy red cheeks. She was curvy and always wearing high heels that seemed taller than a ruler could measure, and I was a telephone pole with brown hair and Keds. She is more than a best friend though, she is a sister.

As I entered the smoke filled room, I couldn't help but gag and breathe through my mouth, which only made it worse. I scanned the crowd looking for bright red hair, but only saw arrays of unknown faces.

"Looking for me, Mary" I whirled around to face the freckled giant herself, complete with a white smile. I smiled back, though my teeth were only hidden by braces.

I nodded "I wanted to see how your patient is" I told her.

She laughed loudly, causing a few eyes to turn and look towards the both of us, I seemed to shrink back as all the eyes burned holes in the back of my head, but Liz seemed to grow taller, sticking her chest out and placing both her fists on her hip.

She nodded at me "Dally's his name, god, what a horrible young man" she snapped.

I shrugged "Yea, I guess, he doesn't sound so bad though…" I trailed off, waiting for her to cut in… And she did "Not bad?" she cried incredulously "He's terrible!" she screeched.

I laughed and nodded "What did he do, Liz?" I asked her. She wagged a finger at me "I'll tell you what he did, little miss! He flirted with me!" Liz was twenty going on twenty one and she hated how the young patients would flirt with her, I myself was turning eighteen in a couple months and rarely got a compliment.

Liz stomped a defiant foot on the ground and then gave a tired huff "I'm so glad he'll be okay to leave tomorrow."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, waiting for a question I knew that was coming, "So how's your patient?" Liz asked politely.

I laughed nervously and then, I frowned "Liz, I…" I sniffled a bit "I don't think he's going to make it long" I wiped at my runny nose and my eyes seemed to travel down to the ground.

Liz's arms flew over my shoulder as she pulled me into a side hug "Aww, it's okay little miss!" she assured "He'll be A-Okay."

I nodded but somehow, I just didn't believe it.

The next morning, I made my way to Johnny's room. I had checked on him the night before but I happily found him asleep. The burn marks, to my demise, were not getting better.

I pulled the door open and found him wide awake. His eyes seemed to be glued to nothing, but as I stepped in more, his head tilted to one side and his eyes slowly traced up to me "Hi" he said quietly.

I nodded my head "Hello Johnny" I smiled at the tan boy, "Are you ready for something to eat?" I asked him with a sweet and chirpy voice.

Johnny didn't move a muscle, just kept staring at me. I began to feel self-conscious and my cheeks started to redden.

Then, he spoke, "How's Dally?" he asked, louder than I had expected. I beamed "Oh, he's wonderful actually, he's going to be able to leave the hospital this afternoon" I told him, beaming even more when I saw his face light up.

"That's good" he said quietly, then he shook his head "No ma'am, I don't want anything to eat though" he wheezed.

I winced and I was glad he didn't notice it. He let his head fall unto the pillow and after a while, all you could hear was the slow, steady breathing and the IV drip. I stepped closer to the sleeping boy and examined his burns, and I winced once more.

I looked to the side table, only to find three empty medicine cups and I smiled proudly down at the boy. Then, I left.

I didn't seen Johnny after that day. I didn't attend the funeral, I didn't go to work, I didn't move. I just sat down and cried. Every time I closed my eyes, went to sleep, when I looked into another patients room, I saw Johnny. I heard the IV drip and the steady breathing. I saw the burns and the scars. I didn't know that it led to another death, either. I didn't know that he was being beaten by his parents, nor did I ever care to know that. I never did look at that room the same way again; it was all about Johnny now. He had only spoken thirteen words to me, but somehow, that was just enough to ruin my life.


End file.
